skytopia2fandomcom-20200214-history
Landmarks
As of 17 April 2014, the Landmark feature has been added to Skytopia 2. Each island has its own Landmark, which is unlocked when the previous landmarks have been build. You can then ask friends to help discover them. Starting a journey Click on the images for a bigger size. Completing a Landmark After a Landmark is discovered, it gives a bonus to the habitats of the island it is on. Each Landmark has pieces that can be discovered by sending your creatures on a Journey. For the journey you need a specific creature as leader. The leader also needs to have a minimal level. Next to the leader you will have to select more creatures. The Spirit Power of all creatures has to be equal to, or more than the specified value in the sphere. If your group fills all the requirements, you can start the journey. The length of the journey differs with each piece. After they are done with the journey, you get a screen with a couple of chests. One of these chests contains the piece. You get one try to choose the correct one, and you can buy up to 4 tries with gems. If you choose the incorrect chest, you get either exp, food or coins. In that case, to get the piece, you have to send your creatures on a journey again. If you have found all the pieces you get a Legendary Creature. Landmarks The Landmarks are in unlocking-order. '1. Hoodoo Valley - Balancing Rock' Balancing Rock is the first Landmark you can unlock. It stands on the Hoodoo Valley island. *Pieces: 5 *Legendary Creature: Hootsy *Bonus: Habitat Gold Capacity +200% Journey info: '2. Dragonstone - Dragon' This is the second Landmark you unlock. It stands on the Dragonstone Island. *Pieces: 5 *Legendary Creature: Dogo *Bonus: Creature Gold Rate + 200% *Tips: For Piece 5 a second Ultra Rare male at level 14, in addition to your Lavaleo (also suggested to be level 14) will make things much easier. Journey Info: '3. Frostwood Fields - Frozen Tusk' The third landmark is located on Frostwood Fields. *Pieces: 5 *Legendary Creature: Yako *Bonus: Ice Habitats Creature Capacity +1 *Tips: For Piece 5, level your Mamoot to 14 and have a second Ultra Rare to 14 as well. Any gender Geladrake will work (fire-ice type required) or any other Ultra Rare, ice type that is Female. Journey info: '4. Greenwood Grove - Tree house '''The fourth landmark to unlock is the Treehouse, located on the Greenwood Grove island. *Pieces: 5 *Legendary Creatue: Jakalope *Bonus: Food Cost -50% *Tips: You will want a Zebroose or Florasaurus as early as Piece 1. '''Journey info:' '5. Freebird Falls - Fruitful Fountain' *(Pieces: 5 *Legendary Creature: Kolorkat *Bonus: Jungle Habitat Creature Capacity +1 *Tips: Journey info: '6. Basalt Basin - Hotspringsr' *Pieces:5 *Legendary Creature:Pandaburn *Bonus:Reduces breeding time by 30% *Tips:if you have all at lvl 15,you will find more easy the pieces Journey info: '7. Woodwing - Totem Pole' *Pieces: 5 *Legendary Creature: Paca **Bonus: Incubation time -30% *Tips: Journey info: '8. Paradise Plains - Pride Rock' *Pieces: 4 *Legendary Creature: Buffy *Bonus: Savannah habitats capacity +1 *Tips: if you have 3 lengendary at lvl 16 is very easy to find the pieces Journey info: '9. Azure Pasture - Crystal Fields' *Pieces: 5 *Legendary Creature: Shelly *Bonus: Speed up all timers 4 hr *Tips: Journey info: '10. Thunderbird Thicket - Eagle Peak' *Pieces: 5 *Legendary Creature: Soulshine *Bonus: All Creatures´ Spiritpower +200% *Tips: level up your creatures early enough and have plenty of food stored for any other piece that may need to be leveled up to get enough spirit power. NO ONE FUCKING CARES ABOUT SKYTOPIA Journey info: '11. Mount Magma - Mount Magma' *Pieces: 5 *Legendary Creature: Hedgehot *Bonus: -30% Farming Time *Tips: Journey info: Category:Landmarks